This invention relates generally to a plaque disclosing system, and particularly to a dentifrice with a fluorescent dye and a lighted toothbrush that can illuminate residual dye in a user's mouth, as well as reduce visual indicia of dye staining on the toothbrush.
Although many innovations have been made in the field of oral health care, there is a continuing need for a system which can identify conditions, e.g. remaining dental plaque, within the oral cavity. Additionally, there is a need for a system which can facilitate the removal of some of these conditions, e.g. plaque removal.